


Give You What You Like

by ashyluka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eren is in the closet, Eren lives in Ohio, Horse Jokes, Humor, Jean is an annoying idiot, M/M, Past Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Tags to be added, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dare. Go to the grumpy neighbor's house, ring the doorbell, leave. Classic ding-dong ditch. Too bad it ended up with Eren ending up in a sexual relationship with that neighbor, and having to make sure nobody knows about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a nerd.
> 
> Also this is from Eren's POV. Sorry if it's not very good, I don't have a beta.

* * *

 

It started out as a joke, honestly. It was a dare, a bet. A stupid, drunken accident. There are many things you could call it.

But here I am, a sophomore in high school, and I'm fucking a grown man.

It all started at a party, one of those high school parties that every teen movie ever made seems to have. But unlike the movies, where it's usually in some rich asshole's house and no one knows anyone, this wasn't like those. It took place at my friend Jean's house in our redneck area of Ohio and everybody knows everybody. Usually.

Growing up, our class pretty much stayed the same throughout all the school years so you had to accept who was there and make friends with them. Never mind the fact you never really knew who they were underneath the masks of bullshit and smiles. Jean was one of those friends.

I have other friends too, of course, but unlike Jean, they aren't always trying to get under my skin and make an ass out of myself.

Jean and his no-homo bromance buddy, Marco, decided it would be a great fucking idea to throw a party the moment school was let out for the summer during our freshman year. His parents were gone all the time on business trips, so it was going to be the party of the century. Word spread fast around the school, and sure enough the RSVP's were burning like wild fire. Everyone was going to be there.

I didn't want to go, no way, but my older sister Mikasa insisted it would be fun and that we could go together. I still didn't want to go, but like hell would I let her go by herself. Sure, she was going to be a senior and could take care of herself, but I don't trust people around her.

She was popular. Everyone looked up to her because of her stoic and strong persona. She was the classic 'cool' girl that all the other girls wanted to be, and the one all the guys wanted to be with.

Then there was me. Her little brother, the angry one. The one who had issues. The one who was close friends with the nerds (Armin, specifically). They ignored me, but they adored her. I don't care what they think about me, but I care about her and I don't trust any of them around her. Call me the overprotective 'big brother'. Except, y'know, I'm two and a half years younger than her.

I tapped my fingers against the headboard of the beat-up car we lovingly called 'The Titan' as we rumbled down a dirt road. There's nothing but trees and trees and more fucking trees out here. Plus a cow or two or a hundred. The perks of living in the country.

About the car though...It had somehow survived at least three car accidents and somehow was still good enough to drive with. It's nothing fancy, one of those station wagons from the early 90s that have ugly wooden things all over them. We were too poor to afford anything new so this is what our father decided to give to us the moment Mikasa turned sixteen a few months ago. And it was like a going-to-Disney World excitement to get.

Our mother was no longer in the picture, having had died when we were in middle school. Dad took it hard, he began working overtime and expected us to provide for ourselves for the most part.

It wasn't like we were ever rich to begin with, but mom's death made our money issues worsen. There was no longer two people working for our household. Mikasa insisted on getting a job to help out, but dad said no to that. He wanted us to have as normal as a childhood as we could. So despite Mikasa's discomfort to his insisting, she agreed. She wouldn't work and would keep going to school and having friends and blah, blah, blah.

So the day she got The Titan, it was a big surprise. Literally. We could barely afford to pay the bills for electricity and water, and he got her a car. I'm not complaining, it's way easier than riding a bike for miles starting in the early morning just to get to school, but it was unexpected.

Jerking to the side as we made another rough turn on the road, I gripped tightly on to the armrest. "Remind me why I agreed to going to this stupid party with you." I mumbled as I glanced out the window, watching drift in the air. I always forgot that Jean lived so far out in the countryside that you could probably get abducted by aliens out here and nobody would ever know or see because there are no neighbors to speak of.

"Because there's free alcohol." Mikasa deadpanned as we took yet another rough turn that had me wheezing for breath.

I slumped into the seat, keeping silent as soon as I caught my breath after it was knocked out of me. Staring out the window, arms crossed, I was startled to catch the eyes of a man as we passed a small, red house. The man was sitting on the porch, on a porch swing. His eyes were so intimidating but I couldn't look away. Was that house always there?

I didn't notice I had turned my body to watch the man as we drove farther away. His gaze never left mine and it made a shiver go down my spine. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore, still keeping my eyes set on the direction of that house. I barely even noticed the car had stopped moving.

"Earth to Eren. What are you looking at so intensely? We're here."

Jumping at my sister's voice, I quickly turned and shook my head at her. "Nothing. I'm looking at nothing. Really, it's nothing."

She raised her eyebrow at me, turning off the car's ignition slowly. "I don't believe you, but whatever. Come on."

Unfastening the seatbelt, I gave a sigh and pushed the door open as I took one last look behind me, and then forward towards the slowly growing crowd forming at the house. This was going to be a long night.

 


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having good feedback on this, so I decided to write another chapter a bit early for you guys. Enjoy~

* * *

I walked past the parked cars in the slightly muddy yard, it was filling up fast already with cars full of teenagers. The majority were from school, but it seemed like word had spread farther than Shiganshina High School. People from the neighboring schools of Maria High School and Sina High School, along with the smaller Catholic Schools, were here as well.

Great. It's going to be bigger than I thought. Figures that this would happen. When there isn't much to do in this small town, even those from other nearby small towns will invade. That's just what happens around here.

Rock music was loudly vibrating throughout the area from the house. It was well-lit and I could already hear the neighs coming from inside it as I neared the porch. Jean has always been a loudmouth.

A hand suddenly clamped down on my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts as Mikasa leaned up on her tiptoes to speak into my ear. "Eren? I'm going to go join Annie and Sasha. They're already inside. Promise me you'll at least try to have fun?"

I let out an annoyed noise, a mixture of a sigh and groan, as I gave her a nod. "Go be with your friends, Mika. I'll be fine once I get some vodka in me or something."

She nodded and gave a kiss to my cheek. Gross. Before she walked away completely, she stopped abruptly and gave a shout in my direction. "Text me if you need anything! And Please Eren, for the love of God, don't get in any fights with Jean. Or into anything you can't get out of. For once, I want to be able to party without a hospital trip."

My face instantly flushed as a few familiar faces nearby started snickering at her words. Huffing, I shouted back. "That was one time!"

She had already headed inside, the screen-door clanging behind her as she walked off. I hate when she does things like that, it's embarrassing. Is it really necessary to remind me of the last party?

It was at the beginning of the school year, Jean called me a faggot during a party so I did what anybody would do. I punched him. But I was the one who ended up with injuries to my hand and a matching set of black eyes that lasted for a good month. Was it worth it? Hell yes. After that, he never used that word ever again. He still likes to make me mad though. The only reason I haven't fought with him physically since was because of Mikasa.

Staring at my feet, I stepped towards the back of the house. Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and some other guys from the schools were already there with a hookah set up and beer being passed around. Red solo cups filled with god knows what were set up on a nearby card table. I really didn't want to be here.

Jean saw me and staggered a bit as he kept one arm around Marco's shoulder and gave a loud whoot. "JAEGER! Glad to see you made it, asshole! I thought you wouldn't show."

A fiery mix of anger and annoyance had already began to boil in my blood as I stepped closer to them. Connie held up a Red solo cup towards me with a grin. I huffed and took it from him, bringing it up to my lips and instantly chugging it down. It burned going down and I gagged a little, but I finished the cup. I was going to need A LOT more of whatever this was to deal with tonight. Shit was strong.

"Why wouldn't I show, horseface?" I asked, giving a greeting nod towards Marco who was giving me puppy-dog eyes in apology for his bromo's behaviour. He really needed to stop apologizing for everything Jean did or said, though I'll never understand why they were even friends in the first place.

Jean let out a huff, taking a chug from the bottle in his left hand as he slurred back. Of course he's already hammered. "Well, I dunno man. You're always being a dick. Anyway, I duhn't care, here, have another! We're going to have fun tonight, man!" He reached behind Marco to grab a bottle of moonshine and shoved in my hands.

"I bet you ca-can't drink this whole thing! I've awready finished two, Jaeger, I bet you can't even finish one!" He slurred with a stupid smirk on his face.

Oh, so this is what game he wanted to play then, huh?

"Shut up, Jeanny-boy!" I grumbled as I unscrewed the top of the bottle and brought it up to my face to sniff at the liquid inside. I always hated moonshine the most. It's strong and you get drunk pretty fast on it, considering it was homemade alcohol. But I was determined to beat him at the game he decided to play with me and I brought it up to my mouth, tipping my head back as I began to swallow it. 

It tasted nasty and I tried not to cough as a little bit of the moonshine dribbled down my chin. I could hear Jean behind me, laughing obnoxiously. Connie was chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" so that's exactly what I did.

Finally, fucking finally, the last of it was swallowed and I threw the bottle down on the concrete of the back porch in defeat. It broke with a loud clatter, but I didn't care. It wasn't my mess to clean up later on. Wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand, I smirked at Jean. "Is that really all you got?"

Jean stared at me, eyes narrowing as he let go of Marco and shoved a red solo cup in my hands. "That was nothing Jaeger. So you finished one, whoopity doo, I bet you can't finish more. In fact, I bet you'll get sick before the party even starts!"

"Pffft. If anyone's getting sick, it's you horsey. Too much hay isn't good for horses." I took the cup and gulped the contents down before giving a challenged look towards Jean. I crunched the cup up and threw it behind me to god knows where.

"Oh, okay, you want to play that game tonight Eren? Fine. We're going to play some good old ding dong ditch tonight. My folks sold a little of our land to this guy, Mr. Ackerman. I heard he was an ex-army corporal that got discharged for some reason. Dude's fucking scary as shit. He lives just down the road. And _you're_ going to be the one doing the ditchin'." Jean said, poking me hard in the chest as he said it.

"That sounds so stupid, Jean! Who even plays that anymore? Isn't that a kids' game?" I said, trying to hold back a laugh at the idea.

"No, it's not a fucking kids' game! People get arrested for this shit! If you don't do it, then I'll tell your dad that you kissed Armin Arlert at that sleepover we had in 8th grade! You don't want your dad to find out you're gay, right Jaeger?" He mocked, smirking as he slowly pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his pants and pulled up my home phone number in the contacts.

Instantly, I tensed up and reached out for his phone but he pulled it out of reach. I wasn't ready yet, I didn't want my dad to know. The kiss was nothing, maybe I had a little bit of a thing for Armin once. But I didn't anymore and I had no clue how my dad would react if he found out that happened and the fact I'm not straight. I panicked just thinking about his possible reaction.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not so fast! You gotta play a game first, Jaeger. And if you do what I say, then daddy won't find out." Jean said, dangling the phone above me.

Slumping my shoulders, I let out an irritated growl. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game, Kirschtein."

Jean grinned the stupidest grin I've ever seen before turning his phone off and shoving it back into his pocket. "Great, ladies first, Jaeger." He said as he gave me a push forward to move. I had no choice now.

Challenge accepted. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho. Levi shows up in the next chapter. Again, I hope this is okay.


	3. The Ding Dong Ditchin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 kudos and 500 views already?? WOW.  
> I'm really flattered right now. I haven't even gotten to the main plot yet, but I'm so happy people are interested!

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Eren." A soft-spoken voice said from behind me, the footsteps catching up to follow mine. Because Jean didn't believe I'd actually play this game unless he and some others were there to witness it, I was going to be followed to the neighbor's --Mr. Ackerman's-- house that was nearly two miles away, by all five of them.

The gang always has to be together, doesn't it?

I grit my teeth, glancing up from the grass to look at the worried, freckled face of Marco's. "I don't have to, but I'm going to. There's no way in hell I'll let that asshole call my dad and out me."

Marco sighed and averted his gaze from me towards Jean, who was stumbling alongside Connie and using the Aang look-a-like as an arm support, before turning to look back at me. "He's bluffing Eren, look at him. He can barely carry his own weight right now. He always gets like this when he's drunk off his ass. I swear he's not gonna actually do anything if you don't go through with this."

Bertholdt had caught up with us and looked nervous as he rubbed his arm, sweat causing his skin to sheen in the moonlight. "Eren, is-is this really something you want to go through with? What if something bad happens? What if the cops get called? I really don't want to explain this to my mama if we end up in jail or something."

I snorted, stopping dead in my tracks as I spoke up loudly enough for the two, plus the three lagging behind us. "I'm doing this and nothing bad's going to happen. It's just ding dong ditch. You guys will hide behind a tree or a bush or what the fuck ever, I ring the doorbell of this guy, wait until I hear him go to answer the door, and then we run like hell! It's simple. Besides, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it's going to be Horseface. It was his idea, not mine."

Marco and Bertholdt still looked unsure, but nodded slowly to my words. Reiner was silent, choosing to stare at the house ahead of us now only a few feet away. Connie was struggling to hold up the still stumbling and incoherent Jean and only let out a pained grunt, "Okay, okay. Hurry up, will ya Eren? Jeanny here has had too much to drink and I kinda want to get back to Sasha soon, we were going to play beer pong!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at all five of them. A smirk had already began to make its way on my face. This was going to be too easy. I shot out my hand, waiting for the others to put their hands in as well. "Give me a hell yeah, boys?"

Sure enough, though two hands were reluctant, they all joined mine and then our hands all went up into the air with loud hooting and hollers.

"Fuck yes!"

"Hell yeah!"

"C'mon, Eren, you got this!"

"Good luck!"

"HAHA YES EREN YOU -hic- GOT THIS JAEGER."

It got too loud though too fast (mostly because of Jean) and I had to shush them before silence filled the air again.

Connie had let go of Jean, leaving Marco to go collect the giggling and still barely understandable Jean. Bertholdt had jogged back to Reiner, and I quickly pointed out two nearby bushes close to the house's porch. They all ran off to them to hide away.

Once everyone was settled and it was quiet, only the sounds of the crickets and the distant noises of frogs in the creek as a soundtrack, I took a deep breath and headed to the porch.

I let my hands linger on the metal sides of the steps, tilting my head up to look at house. It wasn't anything fancy, one of those small but still nice country cottages that you could sometimes find deep within the country side next to the trailer homes and the old farmhouses. My gaze was then drawn to the porch swing on the right side of the porch. Wait, was Mr. Ackerman the man who watched me earlier when Mikasa and I drove by?

A shiver went down my spine at the thought of those intimidating, dark blue eyes again. I have no idea why he stared back at me that way, or why his eyes even affected me that much.

I was distracted by my thoughts when someone suddenly hissed from the bushes. I looked towards the first one to see Jean motioning me to hurry up. Even when he's too drunk to control himself, he still notices small things like this. It really gets on my nerves.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the porch properly and headed up to the door. I hesitated before pressing the button by the door.

I was about to run off, not even bothering to stay and listen for someone to head to the door, but a hand caught me by the collar of my jacket and I was pulled into the house.

I didn't even fully process it as it happened, my eyes were wide in shock as I was pushed against the inside of the door by a man who was shorter than I was. He had a really attractive black undercut that framed his angled face just right, and there were those eyes again. Those same eyes that watched me arrive earlier. This guy, this Mr. Ackerman, was extremely attractive. Fuck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, brat?" He whispered as he leaned in towards my ear, I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of his breath.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles*  
> By the way, a lot of the scenery which I'm very suckish at describing in this story, is exactly how it is in the area I grew up in and still live in. Rural Ohio is....interesting. Yeah, interesting.


	4. The Neighbor

* * *

 

My breath caught in my throat as I tried my best to shrink away from the short, intimidating man. How was I even supposed to answer him? Tell him straight-up that this was a prank gone wrong, lie to him, what the fuck do you even say to a guy who looks like he wants to murder and fuck you at the same time?!

"U-Um... I...It's..." I stuttered, still unable to glance directly at Mr. Ackerman's face, keeping my gaze instead set on the perfectly polished wooden floor below.

"You what, brat? Thought you could come by my house with those other brats and, oh I don't know, steal things off my porch? Ring the doorbell and run? What the fuck were you doing on my property?" He spat out venomously at me, slamming me against the wall one more time before letting his grip go and letting me fall to the floor.

I coughed, trying to clear my throat before letting out an embarrassingly cracked reply. "N-No, Mr. Ackerman, sir! W-We..I was just playing ding-dong ditch, I swear! I wasn't going to do anything else! T-Those guys, they pressured me!" At this point, I was sputtering out whatever words I could to get out. If I was lucky, I'd get a slap on the wrist and he'd let me back outside.

And maybe he wouldn't notice the slight hard-on I had from being shoved to the wall. I couldn't help it, that was kind of hot for him to do to me even if he was scarier than Coach Shadis.

Mr. Ackerman took one, long sweep-over look at me with a loud 'Tch' as he rubbed his hands on a wet-wipe. Where did that even come from?

"Tell you what, kid. I'll let you go back to that ridiculously loud party next door..."

I jumped up, a relieved look immediately setting in on my face. "Thank you, thank you, this won't happ--" I was cut off when one of his hands reached over to yank at the collar of my shirt, silencing me with a loud squeak.

"I wasn't done talking. I'll let you go back, but you owe me in return. You will come back here for two weeks in order to pay for interrupting my peace and quiet with your immature 'pranks', and you will do whatever I tell you to do, understood?"

I nodded quickly, finding it hard to avoid those icy blue eyes and bringing up my own turquoise ones to look him directly in the eyes. But as fast as the gaze was set, similar to the one we shared earlier in the day when Mikasa and I were driving by, he dropped it and he shoved me towards the door.

I didn't have the time to answer him, instead being pushed outside and I stumbled over my own feet. I turned around to look at Mr. Ackerman through the sliver of the door before he slammed it shut one last time.

"And by the way brat, don't think I didn't notice the banana in your pants, maybe you should take care of that somewhere. Perverted kids, tch." His muffled voice said from behind the door.

My face burned red and I quickly turned and ran down the steps of the porch.

Great. Just great. I got a hard-on from some asshole I've never even met until now, and he saw it. Fucking wonderful.

 And I have to come back for two weeks. Ugh. 

How am I going to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack.  
> Sorry this chapter was shorter than I would've liked it to be, but I really wanted to put something out there for you guys.  
> My grandfather died the day after I posted that announcement back in July. He's in a much better place now.  
> And as of five days ago, I had my mental health diagnosis officially changed to BD-NOS (Bipolar Disorder Not Otherwise Specified) and I'm finally on medication that works after not being on medication for about three and a half months.  
> It took me a long time to feel like I could continue this, I just didn't have the inspiration or the motivation.  
> But I do now. I really want to continue this fanfic, and music helps me a lot with writing along with my biggest inspiration being my close friend and personal Levi irl, Rory.  
> Even though this was shorter than i'd like, I hope it makes you look forward to more.


	5. The First Day

* * *

"Eren! What happened in there, man!"

"Seriously, w-what happened? Are you a suicidal bastard, or what? I bet he kicked your ass, Jaeger!"

I tried to keep my face straight as I quickly walked back in the direction of Horsey's house. My face was still burning red and my pants were uncomfortably tight, but it wasn't like I could really tell the guys what happened.

So I spat out an excuse; a half lie. "Nothing happened. He said to keep it down at your stupid house, Horse, or he'll call the cops. And that because of _YOU_ , I have to come back starting in two weeks and do chores for him. I hope you're happy, this was fucking stupid."

Jean snorted loudly at this, still obviously drunk at this point, and heavily swung an arm around my neck to shout in my face. "Sucks for you! I hear that he's into some weird s-shit man. Like, he has a sex dungeon or something in there...and that's why he keeps it so nice and cheerful and all old-lady like on the outside!"

I huffed and sharply grabbed his arm and pushed it off me. "Whatever. You're dead to me, Jeany-boy. Let's just go back to this dumb-ass party of yours so the night can end already."

Ignoring the looks of concern, fear, confusion, amazement and amusement, I ran. I ran like hell until I got back to that party and I still had God knows how many hours to go before it would end. Hopefully Mikasa wouldn't want to stay any longer.

And speak of the devil, there she was.

And she looked pissed.

"Eren Grisha Jaeger, where the fuck were you?! I searched the whole damn party for you, and I knew you would get into trouble again! What did you do, where were you?!" She shouted, grabbing at the sides of my arms to hold me in place.

I tried to avoid looking at her, I really did. But that's kinda hard to do when it's your sister. If it was Jean or anyone else, I wouldn't let them embarrass me like this. People were already snickering, whispers of 'Oh, what did he do this time?' and 'Poor Eren, she can be a real monster' could clearly be heard in the background. I kept my glance strictly on her, and instead chose to mumble out a barely audible response.

"The guys dared me to do something stupid and I did it, happy now? Nothing bad happened, except I have to go back to the neighbor's house for two weeks and do chores or something for ringing his doorbell and invading his privacy."

Mikasa continued to glare at me, tightening her grip and turning her head towards the direction of the five boys lagging behind me. Letting go of one shoulder, she pointed at Marco.

"Yo, freckles! Is it true what my idiot brother just said? Did you assholes dare him to do something?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," He stuttered out, nervously messing with the hem of his shirt. "We did dare him. I-I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. P-Please go easy on him, Mikasa!"

She turned back to me, letting out a frustrated sigh as she pulled her scarf up to her mouth. _Why does she always wear that thing anyway? I gave it to her when we were ten, that thing should be dead now. I wonder why it's not, maybe she sews and I don't know it?_ I thought to myself, but was interrupted by her stern voice.

"You're going to do what that neighbor said and do things around his house to pay off for interrupting his time, Eren. I don't know who he is, so I'll be driving you there myself and dropping you off. Everyday. At noon. Okay, Eren? You can't back out of this now, who knows what dad will do if he learns you trepassed on someone's property. You are lucky to have been let off so easy. Now come on, we're leaving. Annie already called it a night anyway and left." She said, walking away towards the car.

It looks like there's no turning back now. Even my own sister agreed with this Mr. Ackerman guy.

Slumping in defeat, I followed behind her and accepted that this was my fate.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day, Eleven AM sharp.**

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, despite a night tossing and turning, Mikasa came into my room right when I had managed to fall asleep only a few hours before. And at Eleven fucking AM of all times.

She yanked the Camoflauge cover (I had hoped it would somehow work for real this time) off me and was fast to open the blinds and let in the death light.

Letting out a loud groan, I covered my face with a pillow and let out a pitiful whimper of a sentence. "Are you serious, Mika? Do I really have to go and do this? I'll do all of your homework next year, please don't make me go."

"You're going." Was all she said, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me up to a sitting position. "Get dressed, brush your teeth--and your hair, for Gods' sake, don't think I don't notice that you don't. And come on. We're going."

I reluctantly complied and did as I was told. I really hated being the youngest. Sure, you usually get away with things, but not when you have a sibling like mine. She's always trying to make sure I look presentable before I go anywhere and she tried to help me keep out of trouble. Too bad she fails at the last part.

I followed her down the stairs, heading towards the front door only to bump into our father instead of her. "Son, Mikasa told me you got into trouble again. Is that right?"

I sighed and gave a small nod.

"And is it true you're going to pay off your damages?" He asked again, taking a casual sip from his coffee cup. How did I not spill that when I bumped into him?

I nodded again, expecting an angry demand of what exactly I had done, but was instead surprised by his next answer.

"Ah, good. Because it wasn't very nice of you to be so rude to Jean. I'm glad the two of you are going to work this out like men. Take good care of his house, and don't get hurt, please," He said, turning to the side and walking towards the kitchen, his voice echoing as he uttered out once more, "We can't afford to pay hospital bills like the Bodts' can. Such a shame that Marco got hurt right before the house-sitting even began."

I stared dumbfounded, looking back and fourth from where dad was to outside where Mikasa was. What the hell did she tell dad? I didn't have the time to think though, because she was beeping the car for me to hurry up and I shouted a quick "See you later, dad!" before heading out.

Heading towards The Titan, I slipped into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt. Letting out a massive breath I didn't know I was holding, I turned to Mikasa with a wide-eyed look.

"What the fuck did you tell him? Mika, you didn't have to! What if he finds out that's not true? What if--"

"Relax, Eren. A little white lie isn't going to hurt anyone, especially not him. I didn't want you to get grounded on top of having to work off debt for this neighbor of Jean's. Speaking of which, I am going to talk to him before you step foot into his house."

"WHAT? MIKASA, NO."

"Yes Eren. That's all I have left to say."

She turned the radio on, drowning out any of my protests and I was left to slump into the seat in defeat. Fine, meet the guy and humiliate me more. Great.

I rest my chin in my hand as we drove off and farther away from our familiar home, our familiar street, and back out into Redneckville. Ugh. The ride always feels so long even if it isn't. You get used to the drive to and from places out here, but it doesn't mean you enjoy the same sight over and over and over.

All I could hear was the sound of Mikasa humming to some random Katy Perry song that was playing on the local station. They never had any new music in, ever. It's the same old stuff from 2008 even though it's now 2015. Why can't they ever switch it up?

As I was thinking about lame music, it suddenly dawned on me that we were here. We were in Mr. Ackerman's driveway already.

And holy shit. There he was.

In his short, but hot as fuck glory with that sexy undercut and all, waiting on the front porch for what I can only assume will be the worst start of my life ever.

Mikasa had already turned off The Titan and got out of the car. She was fast, of course she was. Probably eager to meet my 'master' for the next two weeks so she wouldn't have to spend all of the beginning of summer vacation with me.

I undid my seatbelt, sighed rather loudly, and slowly opened the car door and stepped out.

I couldn't help but notice the bored gaze burning into my head from Mr. Ackerman, along with the twin one from my own sister. Kind of weird that they look alike. Wait, if I say that, does that mean my sister is hot? Ew.

"Sir, I'm Mikasa Jaeger, Eren's older sister. I'll be dropping him off and picking him up every day while he works for you." She said simply, her arms crossed as she gave me an expectant look to get closer.

I dragged my feet across the gravel and to the porch, not bothering to meet that damn gaze still burning into my face. He might be hot, but he's actually really terrifying if he looks at you in that way.

"Ah, thank you Mikasa. The brat will be just fine here. Don't worry about picking him up. I'll take him back home. He's got a lot of work to do for interrupting my evening shit, don't you brat?" The man stated matter-of-factly.

Ew. Too much info. And why is he calling me brat?

I scowled, mumbling inaudibly. I was sharply elbowed by Mikasa and let out a loud protest. "OW! I mean, yes sir."

"I'll take it from here now, Mikasa. Have a good rest of the afternoon." Mr. Ackerman stated as Mikasa began to walk away from me. Oh no, my last safety-net. Why did she agree to this? Why do I have so many questions and why am I always thinking?

But by the time I had stopped thinking, I noticed Mr. Ackerman was circling me. Looking at me up and down as if I was a piece of meat. With a sigh, he gestured me with a hand to come inside.

Reluctant, but determined to not let this guy get to me, I followed.

And sure enough, he got to me. Because the next thing I know, I'm again slammed to a wall inside of his house. It was lit this time though and I could see paintings on every wall except the one I'm currently stuck against, and the furniture appeared expensive.

Gulping as I felt a hot breath near my face, I shut my eyes, expecting a hit to the face or something. But I got something else.

"Listen here, brat. Inside, I am known as Levi. Got it? And outside, you call me Mr. Ackerman. But inside, I am also someone else. Someone else you'll soon learn. and we'll begin your punishment...right...about... _now_."

And that was how I died.

No, just kidding.

He kissed me. He kissed me and he kissed me good. I have never been kissed like that _EVER_ , not even by Armin.

It was a mind shattering, lip smacking, _lip bruising_ kiss. But as fast as it was initiated, he was done. He--Levi-- set me back on the floor as if nothing happened at all and that annoying, bored look came back onto his face.

"Oi, brat. Don't sit there all day. Go in the kitchen and do my dishes. I'd do them myself, but that job is so unclean. So why not have you do them instead." Levi stated as he walked towards one of those expensive, pure white lounge chairs and made himself comfortable.

I stuttered a bit, trying to come up with an answer or even just a cuss word to answer with, but nothing would come out clearly. So, again, defeat accepted, I walked towards what I saw was the kitchen stuck in the corner and began my first day on the job.

I don't know what I got myself into.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was REALLY fun to write. I'll go into more detailed smut as the story goes on, but I thought I'd throw a hint of the developing, um, 'relationship' that is coming. It will be purely sexual at first, just so you know. But it won't always be that way I swear!
> 
> Things have been really good lately with me, I've been medicated for a month and just doing so much better!
> 
> Much thanks to tumblr user motherofallthingscupcake for helping me come up with the 'white lie'.
> 
> Also, during the whole time I wrote this chapter...I was listening to the song 'Aftershock' by Demi Lovato. Idk how fitting it is to this story, but give it a listen on Youtube if you want to experience what I did aha.


End file.
